Squidkrunk Krunk
Background "This entire thing is hitting autism levels that I didn't know were possible" Squidkrunk Krunk also known as the Lemon Lore keeper is one of the main protagonists of Lemon Lore one and two. Prior to the great Lemon War he worked as a historian studying the biblical origins of the Raman Realm and the strange happenings of the Purple Ocean. His research alongside the Orb led him to uncover the Bean conspiracy to wipe out all life apart from them and the Lemons. He and his friends awakened John and fought alongside him until the Moon Crashing Event when he uses his last remaining slateskin potion to turn himself to stone to survive. He had awoke within the lemon territory and could view from beyond the rubble that shielded him that the sky was filled with a yellow tinge of thousands of lemons patrolling the skies. He watched as they wiped out any survivors within their lands hoping no lemon would notice his hiding spot. The lemons were growing their territory and had just swallowed the town which harbored his statued corpse. He slowly snuck away running south towards the Hand Gardens his former home. The journey was long and dangerous. Squidkrunk had learned not to trust any others in the new and hostile world. Surviving only on the rotting flesh of the corpses that lined the highways he finally found greenery. Deathly ill and weak and slowly cultivated the land and began to make home, planting wheat into the fertile dirt. He was in a prewar amusement park which was built apon fresh grass as a selling point, but now had a new purpose. Feeding a weak and ill octopus. He lived there for a whole year, hiding whenever any scouts or raiders would survey the place. Although he did not know it the Octocrips had only started to emerge from their bunkers and establish their empire. Until one day he awoke to see raiders burning down his farm. Being the coward he was he ran away without them even sneaking a glance at him. He was too weak to fight off any hardened warriors of the wastes and slowly became a traveling wanderer, keeping to himself Occasionally he would find towns and trade the trinkets he had collected over the time in the wasteland for food and goods. but nothing ever came of it until he had stumbled upon an Octocrip scout in the wastes. Among the group was Mister Krunk who had recognised him instantly and brought him to the capital. Squidkrunk was taken care of and slowly recovered from the hellish conditions he had been exposed to. Outfit Prewar squidkrunk wore a Brown Shirt, and a Cult of Nutt hat showing his profession as a historian. However during the lemonwar, because of his deadass not being able to afford military attire wore a green T-shirt. Postwar Squidkrunk wore a tattered green shirt, repaired by worn flexseal, Octocrip headbands and a handfarmer cap. He wears other outfits from time to time, but this is rare. Deadass cant afford new clothes Friends "Why the fuck am I even friends with you guys?" Doctor Krunk - His brother whom works at innovationlabs. One of his greatest friends, acquaintances, and in some cases minion (The resurrection of Squidkrunk), Doctor Krunk is Squidkrunk's go-to guy. Together, the pair have had experienced many journeys, experienced much tragedy, and experienced many wonders. John - A man of exquisite physique. A force of nature When he and Squidkrunk are in the same room, John becomes the alpha male and dominates the situation. He fought the lemons head on and was sealed away for years by the beans in fear The Orb - A being designed to oversee the Bean's mission to preserve life Squiddav - A previously wealthy Octopus whom was fired as CEO of Sun Corp. Detective Ravioli - A detective who was investigating strange disappearances Oswald - An autistic mess Jamalward Octosquid - A somewhat middle ground relationship is shared between these two individuals. A random squatter who stays in his home, drinks heavily and collects guns, Octosquid randomly moved into Squidkrunk's house and never left. He however proved to be a great friend spouting fits of wisdom among random racial cursewords. Refers to Squidkrunk as "My nigga" or "Blue boy" Category:Main characters